There girl
by Megs World
Summary: Two girls who makes a descion that could make or break them. Follow in there family footsteps or truly rewrite history.
1. Truth is dangerous

When you have a family that has spies in it things can be unpredictable. So when you called to your mom office as she headmistress of a spy school you get curious.

I'm Riley Abigail Morgan I've just turned ten and I have a older brother Alex who has just graduated school. Then there Cammie and grant who are seniors. My mom is headmistress at the Gallagher Academy for expectional young women. My dad is headmaster at a all boy school which no one allowed to tell me what's it called just that it trains boys to be spies.

So I was sat in mom's office waiting for her to tell me what the great new was. She similed and said "Riley your dad and I was thinking about sending you to his school." The thoughts that I would be going to a all boys school was slightly terrifying but I mean it could be good for the next year till I start at Gallagher. I replied "sure when am I leaving?" She similes "so glad you like that idea now go and find Cammie pack your things we'll leave tomorrow morning." I noded and headed to find Cammie.

Once I found her I explained about everything and she seemed to like the idea. So she helped me pack then we put on a movie a feel asleep.The next morning we were both up and she insisted on doing my hair and picking out my outfit. I have to give it to you it was one of the only times we weren't fighting.

We meet mom down by the main doors she looked as if she had been waiting awhile. She similed "took you two long enough" I looked at Cammie who shrugged mom just laughed " better get going ladies." We got in the car and mom drove for what seemed like forever.

When I got out the building in front of me didn't look to friendly but I ignored that. Mom put her hand on my shoulder flashed a badge to a guard who let us in. Let's just say the inside was much nicer then the outside. She lead us to the main hall and I prepared myself as I was about to come face to face with at to many boys for my liking.


	2. Meetings

So when mom opened the door a thousand pairs of eyes were on me. I looked at Cammie who was looking at her boyfriend and her twin brother. Dad similed at mom and I felt lost. Though to be honest that the understatement of the year.

Then I realised I didn't have to be alone anymore. As a boy I have known for ages but haven't seen in months stood up and said quietly "Riley?" I similed and said in surprise "Thomas" I hugged him and whispered " I don't know what your doing here but I don't care." Well lie I do care just not in this moment.

Dad looked at me and similed. I felt the entire table that Thomas stood up from look at me. He turned to me and said "boys this is Riley and no we're not dating we're just good friends." A boy asked "you mean the one that you went into town with escaping the babysitter and didn't get caught?" He noded "well we have heard a lot about you." I didn't know what to do I felt so lost and out of place.

Everyone had gone back to eating and I sat next to Thomas. He asked "why are you here?" I similed "I wanted a change and it wasn't my entire idea either to be honest." He noded and said "my parents sort of forced me here" I noded "i mean we could always run from this place if you want?" He laughed "yeah well I've tried the punishment isn't nice." I similed as a boy said "anyways Thomas told us your good at pranks there a new person starting tomorrow wondered if you could help us?" I similed " I think. Could think of something." Thomas looked at me strangely we mainly talked over dinner.

Once dinner was over I said hi to dad and Alex then goodbye to mom and Cammie who had to go back. After that I headed to my room and watched movies until my phone rang I similed. I answered it "hey Lori what's up?" She said "well my mom told me that the letters for the dinner will be coming out in a few weeks so I was thinking I could come to Gallagher to open it with you." You see I could have lied but she's my best friend so I couldn't " Lori I'm at my dads school my parents think it will be good for me." She paused "okay my dad can take me there but I have to go see you soon" I managed a "bye" before the call ended.

I was hoping those letters came out soon so Lori could be here though you never know what will happen. Well at least I have classes tomorrow so I won't be totally boref


	3. Who knows best?

So it was the morning of first day of classes and I felt so nervous. I mean I have spend my day with loads of boys so I don't know what to expect. I mean are the teachers like regular teachers or are they different. Though they were going to be as they are former operatives of the government.

So I knew that these boys weren't going to except what's going to happen. I also know that they are all going to think they better then me which they may or may not be I just don't know. After worrying way to much I decided to join the others for breakfast.

I sat with the other Boys who all knew Thomas. Once breakfast had ended everyone but me left the hall for classes. Dad looked at me and then sat next to me "you know you have a class to get to right?" I noded " I know I just needed a moment." He asked "do you know where you going?" I noded "yeah a class full of boys to do a geography test." He smirked " well you know to be a spy you got to know you countries and the locations." I laughed "I think that might help." He said "go to class and show them how smart you are."

I walked into the classrooms and the teacher looked at me "can I help you?" I noded "yes you can I've been told I need to be in here." He noded as if he just remembered something. I took a seat next to Thomas as I began to fill out the test. Which wasn't that hard as I was one of the first to finish. I don't know if I was going good or not because the teacher just kept a straight face through the entire thing.

Class was about to come to the end and he says "so we have a new high scorer" he looked at me and said "miss what's you name?" I similed "Riley Morgan." He noded " Miss Morgan scored full marks on her test" once those words left the teacher mouth every boy in the room looked at me and Thomas whispered "how did you do that these test aren't easy" I looked at him " I have no idea how."

The rest of the day went really well only that I was now the talk of the school. We were at dinner and a boy who had been acting wired all day looked at the clock and whispered something to Thomas who said "see you later Jacobs" I watched him go before follow him outside


	4. The one you don’t expect

So it was dark outside and didn't look very welcoming in the slightest. I kept my distance as I really didn't want to be seen. After all I didn't want people to think that I was smart and wanted to know everything. Though this did make me wonder who would leave at such a wired hour. It was only 7pm so there would still be people out.

I didn't feel bad about people knowing what I was doing. I saw a silloutte of a girl about our age maybe older stood there. I knew this was bad as another girl appeared. The boy looked around as the girls disappeared. He was heading my way I started walking in his direction looking at the ground. He noticed me and said "what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes "going for a walk you?" He laughed "I believe that has nothing to do with you does it?" I realised he had been crying.

He must have realised I known as he said "them girls aren't like us." I noded knowing exactly what he meant " well" I did not know what to say only if Lori was here she would have known what to say or act. I suggested "so I heard that Saturday afternoon you go into town right?" He noded "so why don't we grab a milkshake or something?" I held my breath as he said "like a date?" I said " well I was thinking of friends but I suppose you could if it makes you feel better." He similed "I'm Sam by the way" i similed back " Riley."

He looked at me as I process what I just did and I couldn't believe that had just happened. I walked back to the school with him he just similed and said "well new girl to the Blackthorne " my eyes widened as I realised where my mother had just left me and what my dad had been in charge of. It also hit me that both of my brothers could do something I never dreamed of doing. Just finding out what they did required a little more time.


	5. Univited guest

That night I layed there thinking about what my family would have thought about what I did. I mean I didn't know he was going to take it like that but then how was he meant to take it. So maybe I learned my lesson and that I should have been more careful about what I say to the boys.

So the next day in classes the day before Is on repeat in my head. I keep wondering what would have happened if I didn't have followed him or now that I did what would happen. All I know is that there a boy who thinks I like him when I was trying to make him feel better. This is so good but I mean I might not be so lost then.

When I turned up to one class I don't think the teacher liked me that much. As he totally ignored me or asked me the most ridiculous things ever.

So when your dad appears you got to be a little happy. He whispered something to the teacher before looking at me and told me " come with me" I did as I was told and a million thoughts went round my head. Once we got to his office I saw my two brothers and a women who I hadn't se en in years.

The women was sat on the couch Alex looked at me and Grant looked like he weren't there. Dad kept a glare on me. I really didn't know how to react. Alex broke the awkward silence "so are we just going to stay here in silence?" I looked at him before running out the door. Grant must have came to the door as I heard dad in the distance say "leave her she needs a minute." I headed out to the sit under a tree.

I think half an hour passed before dad appeared and sat next to me. He looked at me and I looked straight ahead. He sighed "Riley I know this is a shock for you but your gonna have to get use to it." I looked at him "she disappeared for two years no contact or anything but she thinks it's okay to turn up out of the blue?" He looked at me "she didn't Riley I invited" I looked at him "so you know mom will be mad as you have known her sister has been okay the entire time." He noded "yes but she doesn't have to know yet." I shrugged and he said "Riley remember something for me no matter how hard it gets there something right in front of you." I was confused as we were sitting opposite a old part of the school that hadn't been rebuilt. Dad stood up and gave me his hand and I took it and got up and we walked towards my fathers office.

I got a hug from Alex before I ran out off his arms and hugged the women. She hugged me and whispered "I'm so sorry Riley" I looked at her and said "Abby I'm just glad your okay that's all." I noded dad similed and Alex looked at his phone and said "sorry everyone I have to go it's good to see you Abby" she similed "be careful Alex." He hugged me "be good Riley" I laughed " when am I not?" He looked at me and asked "good question" then he left.

We sat there in dad's office for hours just talking in general before we had to head to dinner. I was sort of sad we had to go for dinner as I had enjoyed our conversation we had. I headed into the hall and the boys at the table all looked over at me. I sat down next to Sam and Thomas when the doors flew opened and I couldn't believe who was stop there.


	6. The letter

So Thomas looked at me "what is she doing her?" Looked at her and said "no idea." Dad asked "Lorraine why are you here?" She looked at me and similed " they came through Riley." I jumped from my seat and took the envelope from her hand. She similed and we opened the it and shrieked. Thomas said "I think you broke my ears" Lori said "shut up Thomas" I similed "we both got in right?" She noded "yep" I turned to dad and Abby before speaking "I got accepted to go to the school for the dinner." Dad hugged me "you know you don't know for sure you've got in yet." Abby looked at him "yeah she's a Morgan she has a pretty good chance." I similed.

Dad turned to Lori and said "Lori does anyone know your here?" She looked at me "well sort off." I laughed " you mean you sneaked out but left a note?" She noded "exactly that" dad handed her the phone " now miss Baxter will you please phone your parents so they know where you are." She sighed "fine if you insist on it." The room burst out into whispers. Lori handed dad the phone back she said "they said they read the note and asked if I could stay here apparently they about to head on a mission." He sighed "I don't think I have a choice." Lori looked at me "I think I'm seeing things?" I shook my head " no your not."She looked at Abby and said "nice to see you again." She looked at Lori "so glad you didn't run" Lori looked at me strangely "I'll explain later it's a long story." She noded and sat down at the same table as me and we started to

Chat.


	7. The meal that went slightly wrong

So a few weeks later we were in the way from Maine to Roseville for the dinner you go to when you get accepted into the Gallagher Academy. When we arrived we were meet by our sisters who looked bored and excited. We were dragged to there dorm

room where Liz and Macey was waiting.

They literally spent the next few hours getting our hair and makeup done. I mean by the end of it we all looked nice. Though we didn't totally enjoy it but that's not the point. The clock in the hall reached six o'clock me and Lori headed to the grand Hall we're girls were starting to gather.

Me and Lori looked at each other then we entered the hall. Girls were already talking and laughing. There were no teachers in the hall yet but it is not yet half past six so we had some time.

A little blonde girl came over to us she looked a lot like liz. The girl walked towards Lori and myself and said with a southern accent just like liz "I'm Ellie" I similed at her and said "I'm Riley this is Lori." She similed "nice to meet you" I look at Lori who wasn't paying attention as my mother and a few teachers walked in. The room fell silent and the only sound was moms heels.

Once she reached her podium she similed "ladies nice to see you all." She looked at me and Lori strangely "so as you will be joining us and this school isn't exactly what you think it is." Me and Lori exchanged looks before we knew it the grand hall was there was a change in the atmosphere. Suddenly the once plain walls had pictures and the backdrop for the stage had the Gallagher motto on it. Mom turned her attention back to us "ladies you have been selected through hundreds of girls that applied to become spies." The hall broke out into whispers "this job isn't for the faint hearted" she continued "everyone stood around you have had something to do with the CIA now are willing to teach you." Mom kept looking at the clock not clear if you hadn't grown up in a spy family. She similed "ladies I hope you have a nice evening." The the doors opened there stood Abby and three boys.

Abby was the first to break the silence "Rachel any idea why you have three young men here." She paused "last time I checked it was a all girl school was it not?" Mom was in shock "yes Abigail it is and that would be a good question?" I whispered to Lori "anyone ask we don't know then" She noded and mom looked at them "what are you boys doing here?" Thomas said "looking for a Riley Morgan an get friend." She looked at us I said "I don't know them mom" she knew what I meant I only knew Thomas though.

Our sisters appeared and we knew that this wouldn't end well. Mom said "why are you boys here anyways?" The boy oh Thomas called Jacobs answered "well we thought we would make sure they were okay." Cammie answered "I think they will be fine thank you." Mom looked at them "what are you two doing here?" Bex said "thought we would see what's going on as we saw them enter." Abby looked at the boys "does you headmaster know your here?" They shook their heads "no ma'am" Abby looked at mom "Rachel you should Matt and tell him that he is missing three first years." The boy who I didn't know his name spoke up "I really don't think that necessary" mom looked at them "so what are you doing here?" Thomas answered "it's that we heard about this place" I jumped in "I told them to come" she looked at me "why would you do that?" I looked at her "just thought they could use the change of setting it's not very fun there." Lori added " not like this place would be Hidden forever." Mom looked at me " all five of you my office now" we lead them to Mom's office.

We were sat opposite her desk mom was the first to break the silence "what were you thinking you know that the Gallagher Academey is not meant to have boys in it." I looked at her "I'm sorry but I said we had a good milkshake place" Jacobs added "yeah we thought we would come here then go there before going back." Abby walked in "he doesn't sound to happy." Thomas looked at Abby "we left a note for him." Lori and I held back laugh mom looked at us "ladies go back to your dorm." We stood up and I mouthed "good luck" they were going to need it. We headed to our dorms where we both went to bed.


End file.
